Into the Night
by Ravenwood316
Summary: Sam is an omega shifter and brother to the Winchester pack alpha Dean. When the pack is forced to relocate after a flood Sam meets a lone alpha named Gabriel and sparks fly. Will Sam and Gabriel be able to stay together when the alpha of the rival pack and Gabe's brother sets his sights on our Sam? Manxman, Sabriel, Destel, one sided Samifer, sex, cussing, mpreg, and fighting.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my new SPN fic! This is an Alpha/Omega verse story with shifter wolves. **

**I own nothing!**

**Please leave a review and flames are welcome.**

**Enjoy!**

***~Ravenwood316**

* * *

Moving into a new town was stressful enough but moving a pack of werewolves into a new territory occupied by two existing packs was borderline suicide. But there Sam was helping his brother and their pack move into a huge renovated house at the edge of town refusing on being treated like a fragile female just because he was an Omega and the head Alpha's brother.

The pack had been forced to move when a flood wiped out their old territory as well as most of their pack so Dean found the house and decided to move the small healing pack to a small town in Wyoming. Dean knew Benny the alpha of one of the two packs who gave them his territory since he wanted to move his pack back to Louisiana.

Sam helped move the furniture and a few more boxes into the house before mentally going through their remaining members. There were the three alphas Dean, Crowley, and his brother Adam, the betas Ellen, Ash, his brother Kevin, and his sister Charlie, then finally the omegas which included Sam, Crowley's mate Bobby, Garth, and Ellen's daughter Jo.

Smiling to himself Sam walked around the house to the back where he found Kevin, Charlie, and Adam playing horse on the basket ball court. The court was just a concrete slab Dean had put in with a goal at one end and the pups were already breaking it in. Charlie, the oldest of the three at fifteen, had the ball only for twelve year old Kevin who was then tackled by four year old Adam. The little alpha was squealing with delight as Sam walked over.

"Hey guys can I play?" He asked before getting a leg full of Adam

"Swam!" the little blonde giggled quickly climbing up Sam's over six foot frame as Charlie and Kevin joined the fray taking down the large omega in a fit of laughter.

Unbeknownst to the four siblings on the ground they were being watched from the house by the rest of the pack before Dean decided to hell with it and joined his brother and their half siblings in the yard.

* * *

It took a few days but the pack was finally settled in their new home. Ellen and Booby made sure the kids were enrolled in school while the adults found jobs around the town. Bobby and Dean took over Benny's mechanic shop, Crowley started running the local tailor shop, Ellen got a job as a bar tender, Garth found a job as a preschool teacher, and the others found work where they could find it.

Sam carried Adam on his shoulders as the twenty year old walked his siblings to school. Charlie was busy fixing her Dalek dress and making sure she had everything she needed in her Invader Zim backpack while Kevin was playing with his new calculator and counting his pencils.

"Sam are we going to make new friends?" Charlie asked tugging at her red braid

"Of course you are and if you don't you've got everyone in the pack as well as two big brothers who will scare any bullies away for you." Sam smiled as Kevin tightened his grip on his brother's hand

"What about the other pack? Dean said to keep our guard up since we took over Benny's territory so they might try something." The Asian wolf asked

"Well we just moved in and Dean has yet to meet with the other Alpha to talk about territories so they shouldn't do anything till then." Sam assured them as he dropped Kevin off at the Junior high and Charlie off at the high school before taking Adam with him to the library to kill some time before the little alpha's booster shot appointment.

The local library was housed in a large old stone building complete with stone lions out front. Sam dropped Adam off at story time and signed himself up for a library card before hitting the shelves to surprise Charlie and Kevin with a new bedtime story. The Hobbit was great but Sam had read it to them so many time he had the entire book memorized. He was trying to decide between the Maximum Ride series or Clement-Davies' The Sight when he picked up a scent that didn't belong to his own pack. Following the scent Sam literally ran into another wolf.

The man in front of him looked about his age with messy black hair and deep blue eyes, he was also shorter than Sam and from the way he was still sniffing the air he was scenting Sam as well

"I don't know your scent. Are you from the new pack that took over the Lafitte territory?" He asked keeping those blue eyes on Sam

"Yes. Benny knew my brother and so he left us his territory when he moved his pack to Louisiana. Our old territory was destroyed in a flood killing most of our pack." Sam replied holding his ground seeming more like an alpha than an omega.

Since neither of them had yet to back down both wolves stepped forward and sniffed each other before pulling back and looking at each other

"You're an omega?!" They both asked before smelling each other again relaxing since omegas never fight each other as they are few and mostly used as breeders

"Castiel Novak of the Shurley pack." The other wolf introduced himself after the two relaxed

"Sam Winchester of the Winchester pack." Sam replied as they both showed off their pack markings. For Castiel it was a pair of six wings behind his right shoulder and for Sam it was an endless knot encircled by what looked like black flames on his upper left chest. Once introductions were out of the way Sam and Castiel started talking about books and their selves right up until Adam came running up to their table and jumped into his brother's lap

"Sam I found you!" He giggled as Sam smiled at his brother and Castiel watched

"I see that. And how exactly did you find me?" The older wolf asked the pup

"With my nose! I sniffed the air like Denny and Bobby showed me and I could smell you from where I listened to story time!" The little alpha answered happily having done what his big brother and surrogate parent had taught him correctly.

* * *

When Sam left the library to take Adam to his appointment Castiel went with them so he and Sam could keep talking

"Sam do I hafta get shot?" Adam asked clinging to his brother's leg as he filled out the file work

"Sorry buddy but yeah you have to get your shots or you can't go to preschool with Garth." Sam replied handing in the forms and sitting back down next to Cas who busied the toddler with counting blocks as they waited to be called back.

It wasn't long before a nurse with dark hair and a bored expression called them back as Sam picked up his brother and said goodbye to Castiel who said he would wait in the waiting area. Before the nurse led them back she smiled at Cas and called

"Hey Clarence!" before leading the brothers to exam room four and telling them the doctor would be there soon. Sam set Adam on the table and picked up a dinosaur book to read to him while waiting for the doctor.

Sam had just finished the book when the door opened and a short man with shaggy caramel colored hair dressed in candy printed scrubs covered by a white doctors coat walked in. Sam took one sniff and knew the man in front of him was not only an alpha but an alpha without a pack. The doctor seemed to pick up Adam's and Sam's scents as well as he closed the door and walked over with his clip board sniffing a bit more in Sam's direction than anything as Sam caught himself sniffing back.

"So we're in for a few booster shots?" the doctor asked looking at the clip board and frowning

"I should really fire my nurse. Well since Adam here's a new patient why don't you help him strip to his underwear and we'll start with his weight and height and we'll just do a full new patient check up while you're here so you don't have to come back in for it." he smiled at Adam but shifted his eyes to Sam before leaving so Sam could help his brother change. When he had Adam stripped down to his tiny Batman boxers Sam led the kid out into the hall where the doctor was waiting.

As the doctor weighed Adam and asked him questions about Batman Sam raked his eyes over the shorter man. He was clearly older than Sam somewhere closer to Dean's age, his eyes were the same golden color as sunlight trapped in a glass of whiskey, his smile was cute and Sam found he wanted it turned towards him more than it was, he clearly loved his work and was even able to get Adam to relax around him, and Sam found his scent absolutely intoxicating. He smelt like a cross between vanilla, mint, and something spicy like cinnamon.

"Like what you smell?" the doctor smirked dragging Sam out of his fog to realize they were done in the hall and he had been openly sniffing the doctor like a bitch in heat. Sam blushed darkly as the doctor laughed and led the brothers back into the exam room and shut the door behind them as Sam set Adam back on the table.

"Gabriel Shurley formally of the Shurley pack." the doctor smiled to Sam as he check Adam's reflexes only to get kicked in the chest by a tiny foot causing both brothers to laugh.

"Sam and Adam Winchester of the Winchester pack. We took over the Lafitte territory." Sam replied not missing the way Gabriel's eyes traveled over his six foot four frame. Gabriel then checked Adam's eyes, ears, throat, lungs, blood pressure, and temperature cracking jokes the entire time to make the little boy laugh and escalated them even more when Sam would laugh at them. When it came time for the shots Adam, who had figured out Gabriel's scent meant alpha, tried to look brave till the doctor came closer with the needle before launching himself into the safety of his brother's arms. Gabriel chuckled

"Hey now I'm not going to hurt you but it's good to see you protecting your pack member you're a very good alpha." Gabriel told him with a lopsided grin as Adam sat up and puffed out his chest

"Of course! Dwean said that Sammy's an omega and since I'm an alpha it's my duty to protect him when Dwean isn't here." Adam said proudly as he stuck out his arm for Gabriel to clean before having Adam list his favorite sweets as he gave him all of his shots and covered each one with a band-aid that looked like different kinds of candy bars.

* * *

When everything was over and Adam was dressed Sam offered his hand to Gabriel to thank him for the check up. Gabriel smiled and when their hands touch they both felt a jolt zing up their spines to the shock of the two wolves. After the awkward hand shake Sam signed out with the nurse before Gabriel slipped his business card into Sam's pants.

"Call me sometime Samsquatch. Personal line is on the back." Gabriel winked before the brothers met back up with Cas and left the building.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! **

**Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay I finished chapter two! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, commented, and added this story to your alerts!**

**I own nothing! **

**Any questions don't be afraid to pm me and ask.**

**Enjoy!**

***~Ravenwood316**

* * *

Sam and Adam spent the rest of the day with Cas as the other omega showed them around town.

"Hey Castiel is Dr. Novak your brother?" Sam asked as they stopped at McDonald's to get Adam a Happy Meal

"Gabriel? Yes he is my brother. My twin Balthazar and I actually live with him. Our brother and alpha Lucifer ran him and our parents out of the pack but after getting his medical license Gabriel came back to be a pediatrician here. So while it's still hostile between them Gabriel stays in his territory and Lucifer can't really touch him because who else would look after our pups if not another shifter?" Castiel replied taking a drink of his large soda.

"So if Lucifer is your alpha why are you living with Dr. Novak?" Sam wondered keeping Adam's toy hostage till the tiny alpha finished his food

"Gabriel took us with him when he left. Balthazar and I are the youngest of six. There was Michael, Lucifer, our sister Raphael, Gabriel, then Balthazar and myself. Our mother made Gabriel take us with him when he fled and we changed our last name to Novak so Lucifer wouldn't find us. To us we're still the Shurley pack since Lucifer changed the pack name to Hell." Castiel explained

"Then why did he say he was formerly of your pack?" Sam prodded

"So it makes him a lone alpha. If he doesn't have a pack he's not a threat to Lucifer. He doesn't come after Balthazar and I because I'm an unmated omega and Balthazar is a drunken beta who owns a pawn shop." Cas offered as the trio left the restaurant and runs into Jo and Ash.

"Hey guys!" Sam smiled as he greeted his pack mates

"Hey Sam. Who's your new friend?" Jo asked twisting a lock of her blonde hair as Ash scooped up a laughing Adam

"Jo, Ash, this is Castiel Novak of the Shurley pack. Castiel this is Jo Harvelle, and Ash of the Winchester pack." Sam said introducing everyone. Jo and Ash both took the opportunity to smell Castiel and relaxed when they found out he was an omega like Sam and Jo.

"So the Shurley pack is that the rival pack?" Ash asked as they started walking again

"No that would be the Hell pack led by Lucifer. The Lafitte territory doesn't run anywhere near Hell's so as long you stay within your borders you should be safe from him." Castiel answered before checking his watch and seeing the time

"Sorry but it's time for my shift at the animal shelter. Sam call me sometime and we'll hang out again." Castiel smiles before hugging Sam and heading towards the animal shelter while Sam, Jo, and Ash took Adam to pick up Charlie and Kevin.

* * *

Later that evening Sam was in the kitchen helping Charlie with some homework since she refused to let Kevin help while Ellen, Crowley, and Garth made dinner. Sam and Charlie had just finished and were helping to set the table when Dean and Bobby came in reeking of breaker fluid and grease.

"God Dean what did you do roll around in oil grease? You reek!" Sam stated as the others sniffed the air

"He doesn't smell that bad Sam." Ellen stated as the others agreed

"You feeling ok Sammy?" Dean wondered stepping closer to his brother who stepped back quickly confusing everyone including himself as Dean cornered the omega and gave his neck a deep sniff in full alpha mode before growling

"It's faint but you have the scent of a different pack on you as well as another alpha." Dean declared gaining everyone's attention.

"I took Adam for his booster shots and his doctor happens to be a lone Alpha who broke away from the rival pack when he was younger. The other pack scent you smell is from an Omega I met today who I spent the day with, he hugged me before he left. He's also from the rival pack but broke away the same time his brother the doctor did." Sam countered holding his ground as he did nothing wrong.

"The omega I get but why would a lone alpha's scent still be on you, and what's with the crazy nose all of a sudden? I mean I always smell like this." Dean wondered still sniffing his brother before said brother pushed him away

"I don't know Dean but right now you really stink and it's making me gag so go shower or I'll sleep in the woods tonight." Sam told him as the rest of the pack watched

"What about Bobby? He smells like I do." Dean protested

"Bobby doesn't have the same effect as you do Dean." Sam sighed as Dean stalked off to go shower and Sam went out back to clear his head. After the two brothers left Bobby and Crowley shared a look that Ellen caught

"What do you two know that you're not telling the rest of us?" She asked as the others looked at the only mated pair left in the pack

"Simple, something rare that happens between an alpha and omega when certain conditions are met." Crowley answered as he picked up Sam's wallet and pulled out a business card printed to look like a lollipop and turning it over to find a phone number scrawled on the back

"Looks like our little Moose leaves quite an impression if the doctor is giving him his number after one meeting." Crowley commented showing off the digits as a freshly washed Dean walked back in.

"Who's giving Sam their number?" Dean huffed looking around the crowded kitchen

"That doctor, the lone alpha, gave Sam his phone number. The personal kind." Bobby answered walking out to talk to his surrogate pup. When Bobby walked outside he found Sam had shifted into a large chestnut brown wolf with shaggy fur and was rolling around in the grass trying to get Dean's scent off.

"Sam change back! I don't feel like shifting just to talk to you." Bobby told the wolf as it rolled into a sitting position and shifted back leaving Sam sitting on the ground looking up at him.

"I might know what's wrong with you but first you're going to have to tell me exactly what happened at that doctor's office." The older omega told him as Sam stood up and joined him on the patio furniture

"It was all pretty normal till the doctor walked in. We started scenting each other and his eyes lingered more on me than Adam but I liked it. I mean he took great care of Adam and made him laugh and relax in his presence but again he mostly watched me. His scent was like nothing I had ever smelt before and when our hands touched I felt a jolt up my spine and from the look in his eyes he felt it too." Sam explained as Bobby listened.

"Balls. Well looks like we all get to meet this doctor Novak." Bobby sighed leading a confused Sam back into the house and setting him down at the table before turning to Adam

"Adam did you like that doctor Sam took you to today?" Bobby asked as the little alpha looked up and smiled

"Yep! He was funny and smelled like candy! He also I was a good alpha for being brave when I got shot!" The four year old told them as Bobby just muttered balls again and Crowley lit up confusing everyone further.

"Ok would someone like to explain whet the heck is going on here?!" Dean demanded not liking being kept in the dark about what was happening to his brother.

"Moose here has met his mate Squirrel. It happens with very few omegas. Since little Adam here is an alpha of the pack and Samantha is an omega one Addy just had to approve of Sam's choice. It takes the chemistry between perspective mates which was the jolt Sam felt and the approval from the omega's alpha to start slowly changing the omega's scent." Crowley explained "Sam have you been thinking of that doctor since you left his office?" He asked

"Yeah. His scent mostly." Sam answered as Crowley smiled

"Then I say after dinner we have a good old fashioned meeting of the packs!" The older alpha grinned as they all sat down for a tense dinner.

* * *

After dinner was cleared Sam took Gabriel's card from Crowley and dialed the number on the back. The phone rang three times before the doctor's voice filled his ear

"What about the three day rule or am I just special?" He joked confusing Sam

"How did you know it was me?" Sam asked

"Simple. Only my brothers have this number and I'm staring at both of them right now. So what's up, Adam isn't having a reaction to the shots is he?" Gabriel asked

"No Adam's fine but I have an odd request." Sam replied

"Ooh I like weird requests from hot omegas, shoot." The alpha replied

"An old fashioned meeting of packs? You, Castiel,and Balthazar meeting at the edge of our territory in wolf form and we do the same." Sam explained as Gabriel thought about it

"Well meet you at the stream in twenty." Came Gabriel's reply before both wolves hung up and Sam relayed the location.

Twenty minutes later found Gabriel and his brothers sitting on the opposite side of the border looking at a very nice pack of wolves. Gabriel picked Sam out easily noting that the omega was a good deal larger than all his other pack mates including the large sandy blonde that was clearly their alpha.

_"So you're the alpha my brother smells like."_ Dean huffed as both alphas met at the border

_"He smells like me? Other than shaking his hand I didn't touch him. We sniffed each other but I bet he smells good with my scent." _Gabriel replied glancing at Sam with a wolfish grin as Dean growled

_"Hey eyes forward and away from my brother. State your pack and territory." _Dean to,d him as the caramel wolf locked eyes with him

_"Gabriel Novak, lone alpha, formally of the Shurley pack. The other two are Balthazar and Castiel Novak of the Shurley pack. We have no territory as our brother Lucifer chased us away from our pack when he took over. I claim to be a lone alpha so I can keep my practice." _Gabriel replied before Dean relaxed and looked at Castiel and Balthazar holding his head high and declaring

_"Well then if you will accept it I offer you and your siblings a place amongst my pack. But you follow my rules and my brother is off limits." _the younger alpha stated as Gabriel looked at his siblings who nodded

_"We'll join but my brother Castiel is off limits as well seeing as he's an omega like Sam." _Gabriel answered as Dean agreed and the pack quickly welcomed its new members as Sam and Gabriel stared into each others eyes the entire night.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please leave a review! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay I finished the chapter! I hope y'all like the ending of this chapter! ;)**

**I own nothing!**

**Any questions or just want to chat or rp don't be afraid to pm me!**

**Please review!**

**Enjoy my lovelies!**

***~Ravenwood316**

* * *

It didn't take very long for Gabriel and his brothers to move into the house and claim rooms in the different parts of the house seeing as omegas with the exception of Bobby sleep on the third floor, betas on the second floor and alphas on the first floor so if anything tries to get in they'll be able to protect the pack.

Castiel was very happy to no longer be the only omega and quickly moved into the room next to Sam's and the two quickly became best friends. Jo eventually warmed up to Castiel and the three omegas were always seen together playing with the pups. Balthazar also made a fast friend in Ash as the betas had a lot in common. While the pack was fine financially they were surprised how much more they brought in once Gabriel moved in

"Glory of being a doctor with a private practice." Was all he had to say on the matter when Dean asked him about the influx of income one day when he was helping Adam, Charlie, and Cas braid Sam's hair. Dean also didn't like how close Gabriel was getting to his brother but every time he started to say something he would see Sam smile or laugh at something the alpha told him. While Dean didn't like the fact his baby brother was flirting with the alpha Dean was just happy Sam was happy. Also Bobby told him that Sam was a big boy and could fuck any alpha he wanted to which ended with Dean wishing for brain bleach.

Sam had also finally found a job as a yoga instructor at the clinic after Gabriel found the omega practicing in the living room. At first Dean didn't like that Sam now went to work with Gabriel where he couldn't keep an eye on the two but Sam loved his new job and the alpha didn't have the heart to take that from his brother. All in all it didn't take long for the three new wolves to become acclimated to the rest of the pack and seeing as both Sam and Gabriel were ignoring the Sam is off limits rule Dean gave up trying to enforce it. Untill he came home to find the pair making out in the doctor's lime green convertable

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?!" Dean demanded as the couple looked up at him

"Relax Dean all we were doing was kissing. Besides I think I'm old enough to pick out my own mate." Sam replied from his place tangled under the older alpha

"Before you say anything Dean-o he kissed me first, so I kissed back, and it sort of turned into a fight but instead of using our fists we decided to use our mouths." Gabriel stated burring his nose in Sam's neck and inhaling his scent before Dean pulled the two apart.

"What are you doing to my brother?" Dean growled

"Scenting him like everyone else in this house." Gabriel answered before smiling at the taller omega "He smells absolutely amazing!" The shorter alpha finished causing Sam to blush and Dean to sniff his brother

"He smells exactly like he always does. Like that weird fruity shampoo he uses because he refuses to let me cut his hair." Dean huffed pushing the two towards the house

"You're not doing it right or something because his scent is so much more than fruity shampoo. Besides I like his hair." Gabriel laughed letting the younger alpha drag him inside where the others were waiting.

"Dean don't tell me you pulled those two apart." Ellen sighed as Dean dropped Sam on the couch and Gabriel on the floor

"He had his tongue down Sammy's throat." Dean defended

"More like mine was down his." Sam called from his spot on the couch as Adam used Gabriel for pouncing practice

"Didn't need to know that Sam! How can you even stand kissing him?!" Dean demanded as Gabriel grabbed Adam, Charlie, Kevin, and his brothers and led the group outside for a game of ball.

"Simple I like him and he likes me. He's funny, smart, and great with kids. You may be pack alpha but last time I checked it was my choice on who I decided to sleep with." Sam huffed as Dean just stared at him like he grew a second head

"What has gotten into you? You're not acting like yourself Sammy!" Dean growled as Crowley laughed and Bobby facepalmed.

"He's going into heat you moron! He does this every cycle and everytime you act like it's something totally new!" Bobby declared hitting Dean upside the head before smacking his mate for laughing at his adopted pups.

Once Dean let the older omega's words sink in the young alpha turned his gaze to his brother who was sitting ramrod straight and looking like a harder version of himself that doesn't really care who's feelings he hurts. Snifing the air Dean was able to catch the begenings of his brother's heat scent but he still didn't understand why Gabriel was sticking his nose as close as he could get it to the omega's skin.

Deciding to forget about his brother's impending heat Dean called the others in and they all sat down to a nice dinner Ellen and Balthazar made followed by an amazing chocolate cake Gabriel baked. Dean may not the shorter alpha but the man could bake! His Brother Balthazar was also an amazing chef which made everyone question why he owned a pawn shop and everyone had learned quickly that Castiel should never be anywhere near a kitchen after an accident involving the stove and Kevin's calculator.

* * *

The next few days Sam's heat grew to the point he refused to leave his room and everyone could tell his scent was driving Gabriel insane. The doctor had be caught sniffing at the vents, whining at the stairs, and it seemed almost painful for him to leave for work in the morning or to enter the house when his shift ended.

As Dean and the others watched Dean was reminded of how Crowley acted when he and Bobby would get into a fight before the omega's cycle resulting in staving off sex till neither wolf could stand it.

"Dean either you shove Gabriel into Sam's room or I will." Jo told the alpha as she and Cas came down for breakfast looking like neither slept the previous night

"What the hell happened to you two?" Balthazar asked as he bit into a muffin pulling his twin close

"Sam was up all night with several vibrators and toys growling Gabriel's name." The black wolf replied gratefully leaning against his brother

"Why won't you let Sam have sex?" Charlie asked as she and Kevin walked in

"Can we just lock them in a room together or something? My room is under Sam's and I can't study while listening to him jack off." The twelve year old huffed pouring himself a bowl of cereal as Garth choked on his juice listening to them. But in the omega's defense Garth could sleep through a train wreak.

In the end Dean just couldn't take it anymore so when Gabriel returned from the clinic still dressed in his Marvel scrubs, courtesy of Crowley, and white coat Dean and Crowley dragged the pediatrician up the stairs and tossed him into Sam's room before locking the door and taking the rest of the pack out for dinner.

* * *

Once the door was shut and the scents of the rest of the pack grew stale Gabriel turned his attention to the man on the bed.

Sam was bare ass naked trying to shove what looked like three dildos tied together up his leaking hole as he tried in vain to jack himself off. Just the omega's scent alone was enough to set the doctor off as he silently stripped himself and stalked toward the bed and running his hand down Sam's back. The taller male stilled, tensed, and shuddered leaning back into the touch before picking up the alpha's scent and began whining and presenting his ass for the shorter male to mount him.

Gabriel licked his lips feeling his erection twitch to attention as he climbed up onto the bed behind Sam and letting his nose burry itself in the crook of the omega's neck so he could drink in his scent. Sam's scent was unique and completely Sam. To the alpha the omega smelt like warm ink on well worn pages of a book, fresh cut lumber, the woods after a rainstorm in the spring, and the deep smokiness of hickory in the fall.

Sam had been living in a fog since he first felt his heat take hold but when he felt Gabriel stroke his back the omega slowly came back to his senses. Only for them to be drowned again when the alpha joined him on the bed and smelled his neck.

"Please Gabriel just fucking take me already!" The omega whined as he heard the alpha's dusky chuckle in his ear before feeling the doctor spread his legs and taste him causing them both to moan

"Oh Sammy you taste amazing!" Gabe breathed before using two fingers to slick himself up with Sam's natural lubricant and impaling the omega in one thrust as Sam let out a surprised scream that turned into one of pleasure. Gabriel was going to wait to move till Sam adjusted but the omega started moving in his own as the doctor mounted him properly and started to piston his hips while stroking Sam's throbbing hard on.

Sam was on cloud nine. The alpha on top of him was amazing and he had never thought he could ever feel the way he did. Sure Sam had slept with both of his ex girlfriends but he had never been with an Alpha and never on the receiving end. Normally he got through his heats by locking himself in his room with his large toy collection and a bottle of lotion. But now that Sam had a taste of alpha he was never going back.

Gabriel had taken Sam like he would have if both males were wolves but he really wanted to see his new mate's face. So without pulling out or slowing down the alpha twisted the omega so the younger man was now on his back and facing the older. Sam's eyes grew wide and his back arched as his head flew back in a howl as he clawed the alpha's back drawing blood as Gabriel sank in deeper and smacked straight into his prostate. Seeing his mate liked that Gabriel hiked Sam's legs over his shoulders and kept aiming for that spot.

The sex crazed omega was reaching his end and from the swelling he felt he knew that Gabriel was close to knotting him. Both men then remembered that Gabriel hadn't used a condom but neither had enough sense in their heat gorked out minds to care. With a few more thrusts Sam's vision went from clear, to withe, to stars as he ejaculates all over both their chests and lets out a silent scream.

At the sight of Sam releasing himself both males felt Gabe's knot take hold as Gabriel howls and places a bonding mark on Sam's shoulder as Sam places a matching one on Gabriel's neck. As they waited for Gabriel's knot to finish both wolves slowly came down off of their high and sealed their new union with a kiss so hot it could melt the gold hidden in the alpha's whiskey colored eyes.

"I've wanted to say this since we first met in your office but it seemed stupid at the time but Gabriel I think I love you." Sam panted reaching up to lick his new mate running his fingers across the healing claw marks. Gabriel laughed and Sam moaned a bit as the vibration was felt through the knot

"I know how you feel about the office and I know I love you too Samsquatch." The alpha smiled kissing his mate again to show how much he meant his words.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please leave a review on your way out! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM SO SORRY! I would have had this chapter up WEEKS ago but my mom and I recently bought a house and so I was moving. But I am totally moved in now! Now just to sort through the boxes! XD**

**I own nothing!**

**Please enjoy and don't forget to review! ^^**

**Thanks!**

***~Ravenwood316**

* * *

Dean was going stir crazy. He and the rest of the pack had been forced to stay in a hotel because he hadn't been told that he had essentially given up his territory to Gabriel the moment he left the alpha locked inside to let him fuck his heat stricken brother. After they had eaten at a nice restaurant Dean had wanted to go home only for Crowley to start laughing and everyone else to call him an idiot.

"There's a reason Crowley and I stay in a hotel when I'm in heat ya idjit!" Bobby growled "Once those two exchange mating marks not only will Sam and Gabriel be considered their own pack but you will have lost the territory because they will be considered the legal mated pair of the territory." He had explained.

So there Dean was sitting in some hotel eight days later watching the pups play in the hotel's arcade when he gets a call from Sam

"Sammy please tell me that your heat is over." Dean begged earning a laugh from the other end

"Yeah Dean it's over. I would have called you earlier but the house reeked of my heat so Gabriel called a service who came out and cleaned everything and Gabe needed stitches." Sam told him as Charlie and Kevin came up followed by Adam

"Is that Sam?!" Charlie asked

"Tell him I passed my math test!" Kevin added

"I wanna talk to Sammy!" Adam pouted earning another laugh from the phone as Dean passed over the device to the pups as he got up to tell the others they were going home.

* * *

When the pack returned to the house Sam was standing on the porch waiting for them as the three younger Winchesters all but leapt from Dean's Impala and tackled the taller wolf. Dean always felt a twinge of jealousy that their siblings liked Sam better but he figured it had something to do with the fact Sam had taken to raising Charlie when their mom got sick, all but adopted Kevin when they found the kid on the side of the road when he was five, and also took full responsibility of Adam after Kate died whelping the pup. Smiling Dean was about to go join his siblings when Gabriel came out of the house with bandages wrapped around his throat, a slight limp, and fading bruises on his face.

Balthazar and Castiel took one look at their brother and turned back into pups themselves running up to the short alpha and taking in his injuries.

"What the hell happened to you? Loose a fight with a blender?" Dean joked walking up as the rest of the older members of the pack went inside

"Nope. Sammy here likes to play rough." Gabriel replied as his siblings nuzzled him to make sure he was ok while Sam tried to hide his blush in Charlie's red hair

"I told you I was sorry!" Sam blushed as Gabriel pulled him in for a quick kiss

"Again not mad babe. A few stitches in my neck and back is nothing." Gabriel reassured the younger male

"Wait stitches?" Castiel asked

"Yeah Sam bit my neck pretty hard and the bleeding wouldn't stop then Yesterday he threw me on top of the glass coffee table and proceeded to hug me so hard the table shattered." Gabriel answered keeping it PG for the kids causing Charlie to roll her eyes and Kevin pout.

"We want the full everything once Adam isn't around." The twelve year old stated as Charlie nodded

"Yeah I think we're old enough to hear you guys talk about mating." The red head huffed crossing her arms as Sam stood and held Adam close

"Uh how about no? What Gabriel and I do behind closed doors should not be repeated to anyone other than that nurse who stitched him up." Sam warned mostly looking at his mate who mearly grinned.

* * *

Sam and Gabriel grew closer and Dean worried about losing his territory

"You can't lose your territory Dean." Gabriel insured the younger alpha one night as the older male laid in the floor after a long day at the clinic

"Oh and how would you know?" Dean huffed form his spot on the couch as Sam and Castiel helped Charlie and Kevin with their homework in the kitchen

"Simple, I already have my own territory. There's a reason Lucifer stays within the border of the big city. Other than your trek of land the rest of it all the way up to Luci's border belongs to me." Gabriel replied as Dean simply stared at him

"How the hell did you get all that land?!" Dean exclaimed not fully believing the other alpha

"It belonged to my mom's family and he gave me ownership of it when Luci drove us out." Gabriel shrugged looking over his shoulder smiling slightly as he watched Adam climb up into Sam's lap and try for his attention. Dean followed his gaze but instead of looking at his brother he looked at Cas.

"So if you have your own territory why did you agree to join my pack?" The younger alpha asked

"Truthfully I wanted Balthazar and Cassie to be part of a real pack again but also after meeting Sam in my office I wanted the chance to get to know him. Mating with him was just an unexpected perk so early in the courtship." Gabriel replied still smiling at Sam as the younger wolf finally noticed and blushed causing the golden wolf to grin.

Dean watched the two and while he still wasn't too happy with his brother getting claimed he was happy to see how his little brother's face lit up every time he laid eyes on the doctor. As Dean sat there watching his brother and the doctor have an entire conversation with their eyes the alpha's green eyes caught deep bright blue before the smaller black wolf quickly turned back to Kevin's homework as the young beta made sure to keep his new calculator away from the omega. Yeah Dean couldn't complain too much about letting the golden alpha and his siblings into his pack.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay new chapter! Sorry it took so long I started a new job, learned I hated that job, found a better job, and quit the one I hated.**

**Please don't forget to review! ^^**

***~Ravenwood316**

* * *

Sam and Gabriel were pretty much inseparable since they had exchanged mating marks. Sam's bite was a tasteful scar on the juncture between his neck and shoulder while Gabriel looked like he had almost gotten beheaded.

"Jesus Sammy it looks like you tried to kill him!" Dean exclaimed the first time Gabriel joined the pack for breakfast without his bandages. The bite looked like it was meant to match Sam's but the larger wolf got carried away and tried to eat him instead.

"It's fine Dean-o I like it and the scars left by the stitches are great at work when a kid doesn't want any. Sure I get some stares and people wanting to know what happened but I just tell people that I lost a fight with a moose." The doctor answered sending a wink to Sam who just tried to hide in his hair while Crowley laughed.

* * *

While the Winchester pack was adjusting to their new territory as well as their three new members on the other side of the Shurley territory in the big city another wolf heard about his younger brother's relationship status. Lucifer sat in a huge chair behind his desk looking through the photos the spy he had set up to keep an eye on his deserters had sent in and couldn't happen to notice the tall man that always seemed to be near the short alpha.

Being an alpha himself Lucifer knew he should have something more than screwing his secretary Lilith or the small n again off again incestous thing he had going with his older brother. After doing a little digging Lucifer had everything he could ever want on one Samuel Winchester from his birth certificate to his current job status and even where his relationship stood with his younger brother. The more Lucifer found the more he wanted Sam for himself. Sure he could get any omega he wanted but taking one from his lowly little brother sounded more fun and breaking the oversized omega would be just the challenge he was looking for.

While reading everything he could about the Winchester pack he slowly came up with a plan to get his brother out of the way so he could take what was rightfully his. The only problem he could find was that Sam seemed to have a mother and child relationship with his little half brother Adam and everyone knew that if seperated from their pups omegas were known to starve themselves to death or lash out till they got back to their young or killed whoever took them in the first place. Lucifer didn't want to deal with the tiny alpha brat so he was hoping Sam would fall into the latter catogory since pissed off omega was better than a dead one.

* * *

The day Lucifer had picked to set his plan in motion was a relaxing rainy morning. Gabriel had finally worked his schedule to where he had the day off and was relaxing around the house with his mate and their pack. The morning found the entire Winchester pack lounged around the giant flatscreen the doctor had bought for the living room stating the old tv was a piece of outdated crap and he needed something bigger to fully enjoy his stories. Gabe was streached out across the couch with Sam and Adam while Dean sat in his recliner with Cas, Kevin and Charlie had claimed the floor, and the rest of the pack had settled themselves around the flatscreen that had somehow ended with Garth curled up in Balthazar's lap and Bobby and Crowley defiling themselves in the hall closet.

Everyone had just agreed to watch The Princess Bride, since it was Kevin's turn to pick the movie, when the doorbell rang. Ellen looked around and rolled her eyes "Well don't everyone get up at once." She huffed getting up and answering the door. The female Beta wasn't gone long before she came back looking pale and a bit shaken

"Gabriel the police are at the door and they're asking for you." She announced as the alpha untangled himself from Sam's long limbs and went to the door basicaly followed by the rest of the pack

"Gabriel Shurley?" One of the officers asked

"That's me, what can I do for you officers?" He replied scenting them smelling a bit of smoke coming from both but figuring one or both had just finished a cigarette

"We're sorry to tell you this but your practice in town burnt to the ground today and the body of your nurse was found torn apart at the edge of town." The other cop explained as all the color left Gabriel's face. The cops asked a few more questions of Gabriel and a few of some of the pack before leaving the wolves to deal with a crying Cas who was shocked at his friend's passing and a pissed off Gabriel.

"Dean get the pack ready. Lucifer's coming."

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm soooooo sorry! My computer crashed taking everything I had for this fic so this has been slowly written on my phone. Again I am so very sorry for the extreamly late update.**

* * *

It didn't take long for the rest of the pack to learn Lucifer's intentions of getting his claws on Sam. Dean and Gabe worked together to make the house safer and Sam was pretty much put under house arrest while Gabriel had to take his old job at the hospital in Lucifer's territory as a pediatric surgeon. The oversized omega still took the kids to school every day but Ellen and Balthazar were sent as escorts till finally Sam grew sick of everything and snapped.

The omega was pretty easy going to the point that many thought he was either an alpha due to his size or a beta because of his temperment but if you pissed him off Sam showed every part of his omega nature. It had been six months since the clinic had been burnt down and five since Lucifer contacted them by mail on why he did it. Six months of his mate and brother being overproctive assholes, six months of round the clock of being watched, six months of never being alone, and Sam had had enough.

"Enough!" He shouted one morning durring breakfast scaring the shit out of most of the pack and resulting in Charlie wearing Kevin's cereal bowl and Garth with a lap full of maple syrup. The rest of the pack turned to look at the oversized omega as Dean looked up from the morning paper

"What crawled up your pelt princess?" He asked being careful not to curse around Adam who liked to repeat things in school

"Simple stop treating me like I'm made of glass or some omega who can't do anything. I can easily hold my own against any of the packs alphas and betas and refuse to be treated like I'm an idiot Dean." He growled at his brother but loked eyes with his mate who held the glare with ease.

"No one is treating you like an idiot Sam, it's just that Lucifer isn't just some rival alpha." Gabriel sighed before all arguments came to a blaring stop as Charlie let out a blood curdling scream from the living room causing everyone to go running to her.

The young red head was staring wide eyed out the window and shaking like a leaf till the pack saw what she was pointing at. In the yard was a large black wolf with a silver stripe down its spine but what had caused her to scream was the fact that the poor thing was convulsing on the ground and hacking up concerning amounts of pink foam as it kept changing between man and beast. As soon as the hree remaining members of the Shurley pack saw the wolf they were outside as Gabriel tried to remo

* * *

ve the shock collar and body wrap from the animal. Once freed the wolf staggered away a bit before passing out cold and shifting fully into the form of a young man a little older than Gabriel. Dean and Crowley then raced out to help Gabriel and Balthazar bring the guy inside and onto the couch.

The others watched as Gabriel tended to the man's wounds and made sure he was comfortable and breathing alright on his own before letting his brothers take care of him for the doctor.

"Ok I'll bite who is the half dead guy on our couch?" Dean asked watching Cas fuss over said half dead guy

"I mean you and your brothers seem to know him." He added as even Sam turned to look at his mate along with the rest of the pack

"His name is Michael. He's our oldest brother and last time I checked Lucifer's actual mate."

* * *

**Review Please?**


	7. Chapter 7

Eventually the pack moved Michael into one of the guest bedrooms that Gabriel had turned into a make shift hospital room so he could monitor any damage the shock harness had caused.

"So care to explain a bit more on sleeping beauty?" Dean asked Gabriel two days after Michael showed up

"Like I told you already, he's my older brother and Lucifer's mate." Gabe replied "Or he was before Lucifer took over and the pack split." He added as the rest of the pack gathered

"Oh c'mon Gabriel tell them what really happened." A voice from the hall croaked causing them all to turn and see Michael using the doorway to stay upright

"Yes I am Lucifer's mate but I left with our mother and father when Lucifer decided to be a bigger dick than normal. Mother and father got away, I on the other hand got locked in a cage and used as a sex slave." The dark wolf told them as Castiel helped his brother into a chair

"So how did you end up hacking up blood on our lawn then?" Bobby huffed trying to make sure he wasn't a threat

"Lucifer's assistant Lilith. Lucifer mainly keeps me a secret so she was the only other one who knew I existed. She's pissed he won't do more than sleep with her and now that he wants to take Sam away from Gabriel she thought she would get rid of me by turning my harness on max and leaving me to die in the woods. I caught the scents of my brothers and followed them here." He replied as the others let that sink in.

* * *

It didn't take very long after Michael woke up for the rest of the pack to let the silver and black wolf in. After he had lost the scent of burning flesh and fur the pack realized Michael was an omega that could easily pass for an alpha and could hold his own in a fight to the point he could take down all the pack's alphas including Dean and Gabriel. But it wasn't till Michael had been living with them for a week that Sam noticed the real reason Lilith wanted the older omega out of the way.

"You're pupped." He commented breating in Michael's scent one morning when the two were alone

"I am. Luckily the shock harness didn't hurt the pups." Michael replied resting a hand against his gently curved middle and smiling softly before looking up at Sam

"Lucifer is a good mate when he wants to be but something's changed in him and I can't figure out what. But I do know that he only wants you to hurt Gabriel." He added keeping his hand on his stomach

"How do you know that?" Sam asked

"Simple." Gabriel spoke up from where he was listening with half the pack "Out of all the kids Lucifer and I are the only Alphas. Mikey and Cassie are Omegas and Balthazar and Raphael are Betas." he explained

"Also before anyone asks I'm not related to Gabriel or Lucifer by blood. Our parents mated after they each had two kids with previous mates. Castiel and Balthazar are our half siblings." Michael explained giving Dean a pointed look if he wanted to bring up his mate again.

"So this whole thing is a pissing match between siblings?!" Ellen asked though she decided she shouldn't be suprised if Sam and Dean were involved

"Pretty much but I will tell you that the Lucifer we're dealing with is not the same man I mated to." The older omega told everyone before trying to get up only to have Castiel and Balthazar help him when he couldn't do it on his own.

After Michael left and the rest of the pack spread out through out the house Gabriel managed to pull Sam outside and hold him close

"No matter what happens I'm never letting Lucifer get his claws on you or anyone else in this pack. I'd die before I'd let anything happen to any of you." He promised to which Sam just chuckled pecking him on the lips

"I love you too Gabriel."


	8. Chapter 8

**Any questions please pm me or leave a review.**

**Enjoy. ^^**

* * *

Lucifer was livid. Not only had he not gotten any good information on Sam in weeks but on top of that Michael had gone missing and Lilith was acting like the smug little bitch that she was. The blond wolf had gone to check on his brother only to find his cell empty, his assistant playing dumb, and all the security footage scrubbed clean. Lucifer knew he should have treated Michael better than keeping him in a cage but after the silver-black wolf had tried to run with the rest of his so called pack he snapped a bit and locked up the only thing that could keep him sane.

If he hadn't wanted so bad to get back at his little brother, for splitting whatever family they had apart, he would have happily just spent his days alone with his mate and called it good. But to him Gabriel needed to be taught a lesson then he would hunt down his precious omega and grovel at his paws to be forgiven and maybe the two of them could finally start the family that they both wanted. Now all of Lucifer's resorces were put towards finding Michael instead of getting his claws on Sam. His brother and oversized omega could wait but if anything had happened to his mate there would be hell to pay and rivers of blood to swim through.

While Lucifer was trying to salvage whatever sanity he had left on the other side of town Gabriel was just getting off a shift at the hospital and merting Dean at a near by cafe.

"So what couldn't wait till I got home?" The doctor asked as he sat across from his fellow alpha

"Simple I want your premission to court Cas properly." The blond wolf replied looking a bit uncomfortable

"And you came to me why?" Gabe wondered as he sipped his latte

"Well with you being his alpha and his brother I felt it right to ask you." Dean replied causing Gabriel to bust out laughing

"Cassie doesn't have an alpha! And if he did it certainly wouldn't be me." He snorted

"No if you want approval, ask Michael. I may have been closer to Lucifer growing up but Michael was always the one taking care of us. He's the one you should talk to." Gabriel added as Dean gave him an odd look

"What about your parents?" Dean asked curiously

"Neither was around much. My mother remated to Michael's father which is why Cassie and Balthazar are Novak's while I'm a Shurley. Mom was a writer and Rip was a medical examiner so since Michael was the only other omega around he acted like a surrogate when mom was busy.

He basically raised the twins and when he came of age and mated Lucifer they took over the pack as alphas till Luce went nuts and disbanded the pack." He explained as they headed for Dean's Impala

"So is there anyway I wouldn't need to talk to him? He doesn't seem too bad but I figured you'd be easier to ask." The other wolf replied

"I'm glad I'm your first choice but sorry Mikey's the one you should talk too. Castiel would want his blessing on something this big." Gabriel smiled before the duo took off back to the house.

When they arrived back they found Ellen and Crowley in the kitchen, Charlie kicking ass against Kevin and Jo at video games, Bobby passed out on the couch, and Garth grading papers

"Where are Adam, Balthazar, Castiel, Michael, and Sam?" Dean asked noticing they were the ones missing

"Michael was feeling restless so they all went for a walk around the territory." Ellen replied as the two alphas changed course and headed back outside and taking their second forms. It didn't take them very long to find the group down by the small lake that was on the property. As they approached it was clear to pick out who was where Michael and Castiel were grooming each other on a rock, Sam and Adam were playing in the water, and Balthazar was sunbathing on the bank.

_"Hey Michael can I talk to you for a second?" _Dean called as the larger of the two black wolves slowly got up and walked towards him. In wolf form Michael's pregnancy showed a bit more as did the stiffness in his movements from the injuries from the shock vest. When he had finally made it over to the pair Gabriel gave his ear a small like in greeting before leaving the two alone so he could go play with Sam and Adam

_"What did you want to talk_ _about?" _He asked tilting his head a bit before sitting beside him

_"I wanted your premission to court Castiel properly." _Dean replied watching Michael's reaction

_"Gabriel put you up to this didn't he?" _He sighed "_You have my blessing and while I'm happy you asked I figured you'd do what Gabriel did and wait till Castiel was in heat which should be any day now." _Michael told him causing the blond wolf to widen his eyes

_"I wouldn't do that to him! I'd rather let him have the choice. Sure Sam was going to fuck your brother either way but still I want Cas as my mate but only as long as he wants me too." _Dean replied causing Michael to smile

"_Then go and take your omega Dean Winchester." _He laughed before joining the other wolves in the lake.

* * *

**In case anyone was wondering what the packs look like as wolves here's a list. All wolves keep their human eye color.**

**Gabriel: Medium tawny wolf **

**Sam: Large shaggy chestnut wolf **

**Dean: medium sandy blond wolf **

**Castiel: small solid black wolf **

**Balthazar: small pale blond wolf **

**Michael: large black wolf with a silver stripe down his back**

**Lucifer: large dark blond wolf **

**Ellen: medium blonde wolf with four white socks**

**Jo: small blonde wolf **

**Charlie: small red wolf**

**Kevin: medium black wolf with a dark brown underbelly**

**Ash: Medium dark blond wolf with lighter blond highlights**

**Bobby: large slightly heavyset dark brown wolf with a black spot in the center of his back**

**Crowley: medium greyish black wolf with four oxblood socks and tail tip**

**Adam: small dirty blond wolf pup**

**Garth: medium light brown wolf with dark brown underbelly**

**Lilith: white wolf**


End file.
